Show Us Your Gunblade, Squall
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Based on a conversation between Zell and Squall at the beginning of the game. Spoilers from disk 1. SquallxZell, yaoi. COMPLETE.


A/N. Damn sexual innuendos during games. They lead to ideas for fanfictions that you don't have time to write, yet you write them anyway. I'm supposed to be revising right now. But ah well, writing fanfiction is more fun :D This was based on a little exchange that took place between Zell and Squall at the beginning of Final Fantasy VIII. This is dedicated to one of my closest friends Beki, as we were both crying with laughter at this point in the game.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, or any of the characters I use in this story.

Warning: Its rated M for a reason. Boyxboy, yaoi. If your not comfortable with this then don't read it. Take a Squall plushie for the road. If you stay and read this, then have a Squall and Zell plushie and hug them :D Contains spoilers from disk 1.

Zell and Squall were sat in Squall's dormitory. The two boys had been getting on better since they had attempted the assassination on the sorceress. If it could be said, Squall had become _nice._ Rinoa had gone back home to visit, which left Zell, Squall, Selphie, Irvine and Quistis at Balamb Garden. Irvine and Selphie had gone for ice cream, and Quistis was getting her lunch in Balamb cafeteria. Zell spoke 'You know, you never did show me your gunblade, Squall.' Squall said 'No, I didn't.' 'Show us your gunblade, Squall.' 'No.' 'Please.' 'No.' 'Fine, why you being so selfish? Scroooge!' 'Hah, that brings back memories. Fine.' Squall stood to get off the bed. Zell reached out and grabbed Squall's wrist. 'I wasn't talking about that gunblade, Squall.' Squall was suddenly pulled on to the bed, somehow ending up underneath Zell. Squall looked up at Zell, realisation dawning on his face. 'Zell, you bastard, what are you doing to me?' Zell smiled cheekily 'Something I've wanted to do for a long time.' He moved closer to Squall's face, still smiling. He closed the distance between their faces. Squall attempted to twist his face away from Zell's, but couldn't, and relaxed into the kiss, beginning to kiss Zell back. Zell ran his tongue against Squall's bottom lip. Squall opened his mouth without hesitation, and Zell was shocked, but slipped his tongue into the brunette's mouth. There was a quick battle for dominance and a heated fumbling of hands, and Squall's shirt was removed. Zell quickly won the battle of dominance after this, as Squall was so distracted by Zell's hands on his chest.

Zell ran his tongue all around the inside of Squall's moist cabin, and savoured every moment. He had been waiting for so long to do this. He ran his hands down Squall's chest, feeling the taut muscles and the hardness of his stomach. Squall moaned into the kiss, unable to deny that this felt amazing. He'd lost all conscious thought, and Zell was running wild. Zell smiled into the kiss, and hands travelled back to Squall's chest. He began playing with one of Squall's nipples, and Squall moaned again. Zell smiled. 'This is fun!' He thought. He broke the kiss, as both were starting to need air. He trailed kisses down Squall's neck, pausing to nip and suck a part of Squall's neck, until a purple mark appeared. Zell continued to kiss down Squall's neck and chest until he reached his nipple. He licked it, and then took it into his mouth. Squall moaned again. Zell laughed. Squall would deny this ever happened, but secretly he wants this. Squall spoke 'What are you laughing at, idiot?' Zell replied 'Nothing.' He started sucking on Squall's nipple again. He then placed chaste kisses down Squall's chest, stopping just above his waistline. He removed Squall's belts, and unzipped his trousers with his teeth. He pulled off Squall's trousers and flung them across the room, where they landed on the beside table. He slowly pulled down Squall's boxers, releasing the prominent bulge from its confines. Zell smiled. Oh, he was looking forward to this. He licked his lips and took as much of Squall into his mouth as he could. Squall gasped at the feeling, and moaned. Zell began to move up and down, and Squall was writhing underneath him, a redness spreading across his entire body.

Both boys heard a noise from the corner of the room. Squall looked across to the door, where the noise had come from, and gasped. There, with a look of pure shock on her face, stood Quistis. Zell quickly released Squall, and looked to see what he had gasped about. Zell followed with his own gasp when he saw Quistis. Squall quickly pushed Zell off the bed and scrambled to pull the covers over his naked frame. Quistis just muttered 'Headmaster Cid… Wants to see you.' Before running quickly out of the room. Squall sighed, hoping Quistis would be quiet about it. Zell said 'Hey, Squall, I finally got to see your gunblade.' Zell laughed, and Squall through a pillow from the bed at him. Zell continued 'Come on, get dressed, we'd best go see what Headmaster Cid wants.' Zell bounded over to Squall, giving him a quick kiss. 'But I'm coming back afterwards, and we're finishing this.'

A/N. Haha, that was so cheesy. But I just couldn't resist writing it. Seme Zell, what was I thinking? If you want a sequel that takes place after they see the Headmaster, then review and tell me :D


End file.
